piffandomcom-20200223-history
10:10 - No Pressure
Probably one of the most frightening cinema PIFs ever made. Made in 2010, Rated 18 WARNING: VIDEOS AND PHOTOS WILL NOT BE UPLOADED TO THIS SITE DUE TO BLOOD AND GORE Nicknames: "NHS' Grandfather" "Red Button Of Doom" "Killer Teacher" "I Payed 1000 Dollars For This?!" "There's A Button In Your Cinema" "'BOOM" "'The 3rd Longest PIF Ever Made" Description: In a classroom, A teacher talks about the 10:10 project. She talks about how you should save energy by 10% (Example: using your car less). Jemima suggests that we should use our car less and use bikes instead. The teacher thinks that's a fantastic idea. The teacher asks the class about helping. several people put their hand up. Philip and Tracy don't. The bell rings but the teacher presses a little red button which blows up Philip and Tracy as we hear the class screaming in terror. Theres blood everywhere now but the teacher ignores that and suggests the class reads chapters 5 and 6 on volcanos and glaciations ("Except Philip and Tracy of course") The screen cuts to a building with many people. the boss wants to check on that 10:10 project and the boss says that he has some brilliant ideas (Saving energy by 10%) The boss asks if anyone wants to get involved in this 10:10 project. Many people put up their hand. Several people don't. The boss' assistant gives him the red button and blows up the people who don't wanna save energy (as we hear the sounds of many people screaming) The boss says "Have a great weekend everyone" We cut to a football field. The captain says it's great to be back here and he has so many memories here. The captain doesn't know what this 10:10 project is. One of the Team-mates says that they have to save energy by 10% this year (And that this football club is the first to signup) Another contestant says that they'll come to watch the game on a bus, train, and bike rather than going by car. The captain doesn't care and says that it's a huge distraction to him. The constant blows the captain up (With his organs flying everywhere) Than, he suggests some penalties to the rest of the contestants. After a ridiculous amount of text, we see Gillian Anderson, the narrator and a sound director. The director says if she wants to join the 10:10 project. Gillian does the same thing as the rest of the characters in the film and says she doesn't wanna join and she thought by doing this voiceover that was her contribution. The director blows Gillian with her organs flying everywhere. 10:10's website URL then fades in along with the words "Cut your carbon by 10%" and "No pressure". The screen eventually cuts to black Trivia: This is one of the longest cinema PIFs ever made. Length: 4 minutes Music/Sounds: Dialogue from the characters, An explosion for when the people get blown up and strange music for the text on a black screen. Controversy: This is probably the goriest PIF ever made! Scare Factor: Nightmare. Due to the people getting blown up, the strange music, and the organs. Not to mention the subject matter which is probably one of the worst things about this PIF. None for those who aren't scared of it. In fact, It's a favourite for those who like dark humour Category:Health PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Environment PIFs Category:NSFW